Pretty Cure Color
Story The Land of Color is in danger of losing its color to the Dark Storm. Now, a magical fox named Sugar must find the Cures of Color and the Stones of the Rainbow to save both worlds from becoming monochromatic. Characters Pretty Cure and Allies Helen Clockwork/'Cure Červené' Voiced by: Rumi Hiiragi (Japanese), Daveigh Chase (English) She's the first to become a Cure and the leader of the girls. Helen, her mother and her younger sister move to Harmony Town at the beginning of the series. Helen is sweet, caring and kind of quiet. In civilian form, she has long brown hair and brown eyes. As Cure Red, her hair turns dark red and goes into a ponytail held by a red bow and has red eyes. For Halloween, she dresses up like Serena from Pokémon X and Y. Intro: "The Color of Passion, Cure Červené!" Attack: Red Fire Inferno Power up Attack: Red Nova Shine Intro as Hikari Red: "The light within my heart! Rainbow of the sky! Hikari Red!" Intro in Rainbow Shock: "The red fire that burns within me! I add the power of fire!" Anita Clockwork/'Cure Vinca' Voiced by: Kana Asumi (Japanese), Lisa Ortiz (English) She's the second to become a Cure and Helen's younger sister. Anita, her older sister and her mother move to Harmony Town at the beginning of the series. Anita is laid back, fun-loving and loves to cheer people up. She has a crush on Tyson. In civilian form, she has medium-length brown hair with a black hairband and sky blue eyes. As Cure Periwinkle, her hair turns periwinkle. For Halloween, she dresses up like Nadia from Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water. Intro: "The Color of Sweetness, Cure Vinca!" Attack: Periwinkle Star Blast Power up attack: Periwinkle Hurricane Intro as Hikari Periwinkle: "The light within my heart! Rainbow of the sky! Hikari Periwinkle!" Intro in Rainbow Shock: "The periwinkle star that shines within me! I add the power of the stars!" Sasha Goldberg/'Cure Tavi' Voiced by: Maria Yamamoto (Japanese), Tara Strong (English) She's the third to become a Cure. She's a photographer for the school newspaper. Sasha dreams of following her father's footsteps and become a professional newspaper photographer. Her mascot is Julie. Sasha is hyper and always loves to get the scoop. She has long purple hair and and gold eyes with glasses. As Cure Teal, her hair goes into pigtails held by green bows with green hearts on on the front and her eyes turn teal. For Halloween, she dresses up like Mavis from Hotel Transylvania. Intro: "The Color of Friendship, Cure Tavi!" Attack: Teal Thunder Crash Power up attack: Teal Cannon Intro as Hikari Teal: "The light within my heart! Rainbow in the sky! Hikari Teal!" Intro in the Rainbow Shock: "The teal thunder that vibrates within me! I add the power of thunder!" Jamie Stark/'Cure Arrossa' Voiced by: Chieko Honda (Japanese), Ashleigh Ball (English) She's the fourth to become a Cure. Jamie is the star of the school soccer team. Her best friends are Sasha, Sam and Kisa. She's tomboyish and loves all kinds of sports. Her mascot is June. In civilian form, she has short blonde hair and ice blue eyes. As Cure Pink, her hair turns pink and goes into a side ponytail and her eyes turn pink. For Halloween, she dresses up like America from Hetalia. Intro: "The Color of Love, Cure Arrossa!" Attack: Rose Blast Power up attack: Pink Comet Intro as Hikari Pink: "The light within my heart! Rainbow in the sky! Hikari Pink!" Intro in the Rainbow Shock: "The pink love within my heart! I add the power of love!" Samantha ‘Sam’ Taylor/'Cure Naranja' Voiced by: Yukiko Iwai (Japanese), Cristina Vee (English) She's the fifth to become a Cure. She is a singer in the choir. Samantha is very shy and barely talks unless around her friends. Her mascot is Jess. In civilian form, she has very long black hair and olive eyes. As Cure Orange, her hair turns orange and goes in a ponytail and her eyes turn orange. For Halloween, she dresses up like Saya from Blood+. Intro: "The Color of Joy, Cure Naranja!" Attack: Orange Phoenix Strike Power up attack: Phoenix Fire Intro as Hikari Orange: "The light within my heart! Rainbow in the sky! Hikari Orange!" Intro in the Rainbow Shock: "The orange fire that combusts within me! I add the second power of fire!" Michelle Stewart/'Cure Bereda' Voiced by: Emiri Kato (Japanese), Angie Beers (English) She's the sixth to become a Pretty Cure. Michelle plays the violin in the school band and loves video games and comics. Her mascot is Carl. In civilian form, she has short brown hair and brown eyes. As Cure Green, her hair turns dark green and her eyes turn fern green. For Halloween, she dresses up like Sayaka Miki from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Intro: "The Color of Energy, Cure Bereda!" Attack: Green Whirlwind Power up attack: Heavenly Heal Intro as Hikari Green: "The light within my heart! Rainbow in the sky! Hikari Green!" Intro in the Rainbow Shock: "The green energy of nature that grows within me! I add the energetic power of nature!" Kai Delong/'Cure Jaune' Voiced by: Yuki Matsuoka (Japanese), Wendee Lee (English) She's the seventh to become a Pretty Cure. The president of the video game club, Kai is a video game freak who knows everything there is to know and even plays video games in class secretly. She protects some of the younger kids of the school. Her mascot is Hana. Kai is sweet-natured but can be tough when she needs to be. In civilian form, she has short auburn hair in braids and maroon eyes. As Cure Yellow, her hair turns bright yellow and her eyes turn golden-yellow. For Halloween, she dresses up like a magician. Intro: "The Color of Light, Cure Jaune!" Attack: Sunlight Bomb Power up attack: Sunlight Spotlight Intro as Hikari Yellow: "The Light Within my heart! Rainbow in the sky! Hikari Yellow!" Intro in the Rainbow Shock: "The yellow light that shines within my heart! I add the power of light!" Kisa Delise/'Cure Lilla' Voiced by: Kae Araki (Japanese), Alyson Court (English) She's the eighth and final girl to become a Pretty Cure and is the youngest in the group. Her mascot is Yoshi. Kisa looks up to Kai like her older sister. She is part of the garden club. She is shy but also extremely caring. In civilian form, she has long brown hair and sea-green eyes. As Cure Purple, her hair grows longer, turns dark purple and is tied in pigtails and her eyes turn violet. For Halloween, she dresses up like Hinata from Naruto. Intro: "The Color of Grace, Cure Lilla!" Attack: Pulsing Wave Power up attack: Tidal Wave! Intro as Hikari Purple: "The Light within my heart! Rainbow in the sky! Hikari Purple!" Intro in the Rainbow Shock: "The purple water that splashes within me! I add the graceful power of water! Sugar Voiced by: Tomoko Kawakami (Japanese) A young fox from the land of color. She has white fur with pink-tipped paws, ears and tail with a pink bow around her neck. Chestnut Voiced by: Masumi Asano (Japanese) A small bear from the land of color. She has honey colored fur with a orange heart on a sash around her neck with a green bow around her head. Blanchet Voiced by: Rie Tanaka (Japanese) A tiger with white fur,black stripes and blue eyes wearing a blue collar. Leafe Voiced by: Nana Mizuki (Japanese) A small kitten with leaf green fur, blue paws and a green bow around her neck. Cocoa Voiced by: Risa Uchida (Japanese) A nightingale with light brown fur and brown eyes wearing a blue and white striped bandana around her neck. Pantone Voiced by: Keiji Fujiwara (Japanese) A yellow and black bee with orange goggles on his head. Lemon Voiced by: Kana Asumi (Japanese) A small dog with blonde fur and blue eyes wearing a necklace and with angel wings. Vermilion Voiced by: Yumi Kakazu (Japanese) A young rabbit with light orange fur and blue eyes wearing a silver tiara. Dark Storm Mrs. Stone Voiced by: Yuko Minaguchi (Japanese), Jennifer Gould (English) She's the leader of the enemy group. Heartless and cruel, she will kill off even one of her own as shown when she kill Conrad for saving Helen. Her color is black. Conrad Voiced by: Mamoru Miyano (Japanese), Yuri Lowenthal (English) The youngest out of the group. Once a fox, he was transformed into a human and forced to work for Mrs. Stone. Conrad disguises himself as a student in Harmonica Junior High. He develops a crush on Helen. After Mrs. Stone kills him in human form, he reverts back to a fox. He has blonde hair and sky blue eyes, wearing a white shirt, blue overalls, and white shoes. As a fox, he has yellow fur and black paws. Yuki Voiced by: Erika Toda (Japanese), Elise Baughman (English) She used to bug Conrad a lot. Unknown to her, her annoying personality causes Kylee to hate her the most. Her colors are blue and yellow. Kylee Voiced by: Rieko Katayama (Japanese), Shanelle Workman-Gray (English) She's like an older sister to Yuki. They both argue constantly as Kylee secretly does care for Yuki. Her theme color, like Mrs. Stone, is black. Kevin Voiced by: Akira Ishida (Japanese), Greg Cipes (English) He acts like a well-mannered gentleman. His theme color, like Kylee and Mrs. Stone, is black. Dina Voiced by: Chinami Nishimura (Japanese), Laura Bailey (English) The first villain to appear, Her colors are red and black. Boufuu The monster of the day, used by the Dark Storm Clan by throwing a black card with a skull on the back on objects and people. Their name means "Storm!" Gekido The monster of the week, an upgrade of Boufuus. They are summoned by red stripes of paper with Kanji on the front. Their name means "Rage!" Characters from Color Kingdom Queen Diamond Voiced by: Yumi Touma (Japanese) She's the queen of the land. She's very sweet and helps the Cures in any way she can. Later, Helen finds out she's her real mother. She has long brown hair and blue eyes wearing a purple dress and shoes. Kalani The newborn princess of Color Kingdom. She appears 8 in the finale at Helen's coronation. She has long dark blue hair and brown eyes. The Silver Knights They protect the queen and Kalani from doom. Mizuki He gets sent to earth to find the lost princess using the Princess Collet. He is a silver fox wearing a green page boy uniform with a bag. Hana She is Queen Diamond's most trusted associate. She brings the Rainbow Weapons to Pretty Cure. She's a black cat with a yellow bow around her neck. Families Nina Clockwork Anita’s mom and Helen’s adoptive mother. She adopted Helen after finding her in a bush as a baby. Allan Clockwork He was Anita's and Helen father. He died when Helen was 4 and Anita was 2 because of an illness. Stella Delise Kisa's single mother. She's kind and sweet but sort of clumsy and absent-minded. Tori Delong Kai's older brother and guardian. After their parents died, he felt he had to look after her. He is just as big of a game-player as Kai. Tommy and Gem Stark Jamie’s parents. Tommy plays on a professional soccer team and is usually away for a few months. Karin Stark Jamie's younger sister. Sweet, caring and nice. Peter Goldberg Sasha's father. A star newspaper photographer. Carla and Ryan Taylor Sam's parents. Tawni Sam's aunt. She lives near the Taylor family. Hannah and Matt Stewart Michelle's parents. People of Harmonica High Tyson Vale Conrad's right hand man and a star baseball player. He loves to tell jokes, is fun loving, and laid back. He has a crush on Anita. He has long black hair tied in a spiked ponytail and blue eyes, wears a black shirt with a thunderbolt on the front, jeans, and black and white shoes. Steph Nathanson A new boy to the school who has Jamie falling head over heels for. He's bookish and is usually reads mostly around the track. He has short lavender hair and silver eyes mostly wearing a purple shirt, jeans, and black shoes. Amanda Smith A new girl to the school and Sasha's apprentice. Has a crush on Ron Robertson. She has short black hair and blue eyes wearing a green hoodie, jean shorts, and black shoes. Ron Robertson He's a part of the photography club. Sweet, caring and nice. Has spiked red hair and blue eyes and mostly wears white shirt, jeans and brown shoes. Shun Chosaku He's a boy who loves to take photos and always has a camera around his neck, Has a crush on Sasha. He has messy brown hair and black eyes and wears a blue and black shirt, jeans, and black shoes. Mana Austin She's a witch in training who came to the school to find true love even if it means by force. She's mean, nasty, some what rude but has a thing for small animals. She has long black hair with a clip and red eyes. Mr. Irving He's the homeroom teacher who hates tardiness in his students. Items Rainbow Recolors They're the henshin devices for the girls to transform into their Pretty Cure forms. Stones of the Rainbow They are part of the Queen's bracelet. Extremely powerful,there are 18 stones in total. Rainbow Com Used to contact the queen or the knights. Princess Collect Used to find the princess and later allows Helen to use her most powerful power up attack: Rose Fire Twist. Locations Harmony Town This is where the series takes place. Places inside the town are: * Harmonica High: '''The girls' school. * '''Cha-Cha Beach: '''A large beach with a few homes around the edge and a dock when people often fish at. * '''Lullaby Park: '''A large park. * '''Samba Mall: '''A large (and also the main) mall in Harmony town. '''Kingdom of Color Where Sugar and the other mascots are from along with Helen. Kingdom of Jewels This is where Pretty Cure Color: The Movie takes place. Shadow Castle The home base for the Dark Storm. A large black castle often depicted as being draped in shadow. Episodes # Moving to a new town! Cure Red is born! -Helen and Anita are new to Harmony town but soon find their lives turned upside down when they meet a magical fox named Sugar and Helen is turned into a magical girl! # I wanna help Sis! Cure Periwinkle is born! -Anita wants to be a cure so she can help her sister fight back the black storm. # Caught on Camera! Cure Teal is born! -When Helen and Anita in cure form are caught on Camera by Sasha she decides to find out who the cures are and drags the two into it with her. # Pick a Team! Any Team! Cure Pink is born! -When Helen wants to join a sports team she isn't sure which to do until Jamie decides to help her. # The singing cure! Cure Orange is born! -When her friend, Sam gets chosen by the teacher to be a soloist for the upcoming show. Helen and the others decide to go cheer her on. # TBA # Let's get them together! Cure Yellow is born! -When Kai notices how close Conrad and Helen are getting she decides to tell the others to help her them get together. # To save the flower club! Cure Purple is born! # Torn against loyalty! Conrad's hard desision! -Conrad is given the misson to capture Helen but he is too fond to do so and decides to against Mrs. Black even if it means his death. # Broken hearted leader -After Conrad's sacrafice at the hands of Mrs. Black Helen is broken hearted and it's keeping her from transforming. Can the girls cheer her up? Movies Pretty Cure Color: Journey to the World of Gems: Slotted in between 15 and 16. It was a boring summer's day in Harmony Town until Helen gets an invite to the Kingdom of Gems, and the others are invited too, much to the chagrin of Kisa, who was getting ready for her concert. But when the Crystal Crown is stolen, the girls have to go up against their own dark sides to grab the crown back. Will they succeed? Pretty Cure Movie 2: Journey Under the Sea: Signed for in between 35 and 38.It was a simple trip to the beach until the girls are transported to the underwater kingdom of Aquata as the young princess asks for their help in protecting the Harmony Crystal from Bruce the evil sea wizard. OVA Life of Helen Clockwork Helen's life is explored from when she was found by Nina and Alan to when they started moving. Gallery Category:Fan Series